


Wild Wealthy Asians

by DaniSugaKookies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: America, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrogance, Chaebol Jung Wooyoung, Cousins, Established Relationship, Evil san, Exes, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Multi, One Shot, Professor!Yeosang, Rich - Freeform, Rich Family, Rich and Poor, Soft Choi Jongho, Weddings, Woosan exes, best friend!mingi, i dont know, korea - Freeform, pianist!jongho, seongjoong, snobby mothers, woosang - Freeform, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniSugaKookies/pseuds/DaniSugaKookies
Summary: Yeosang never knew he was dating Korea's famous chaebol Jung Wooyoung,until they have to attend his cousin's wedding in Korea and complications hit them like a truck.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Wild Wealthy Asians

**Author's Note:**

> Never... in a million years did I think I would be writing a fanfic on another fandom other than BTS.. but here I am, writing about ATEEZ, my new loves. 
> 
> Recently discovered them a few months ago and well now.. I'm officially a hardcore atiny. I love these talented boys so much! My favourite ship is Woosang for sure (as well as my biases lol).
> 
> I was watching Crazy Rich Asians recently and this idea popped into my head for a one shot! so YES, DISCLAIMER, this is heavily based off of Crazy Rich Asians! (with my own twists here and there of course)
> 
> Age differences vary as well! 
> 
> For those who read, thank you! And I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Lots of love!
> 
> \- Dani Xx

"Don't forget to do this week's reading, its a crucial one for the midterm! Class dismissed" Yeosang concludes. 

"Bye Professor Kang!" The students yell as they quickly exit the lecture room, voices filled with excitement for the weekend. 

Yeosang smiles, waving goodbye as they all leave. Once the door closes to an empty room, he grabs the white board easer to quickly wipe off the information occupying it then starts to arrange and gather the papers on his desk. 

He loved being a psychology professor at Seattle University, it was always a dream of his growing up, to teach. The job payed well and he enjoyed teaching students about the science behind the human mind and behaviour. It wasn't an easy job, for it came with many sleepless nights.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

A few hours pass when he finally finishes his work for the evening. Just as he's about finished packing up ready to head home, his phone dings with a text message. 

**My favourite sexy guy**

_Babe I'm in the east parking lot_

Yeosang smiles as he pockets his phone, quickly grabbing his things. He speed walks towards the east doors and down the cement stairs. There, in front of the building was the sleek black car, an Aston Martin Vantage that belonged to his boyfriend of almost two years, Wooyoung Jung. 

Yeosang enters the passenger seat of the car, quickly making himself comfortable before turning to Wooyoung. The said man is already looking at him, one hand on the steering wheel as he smiles at Yeosang. "Hey baby."

Yeosang greets him as well before they share a quick kiss. "I didn't know you were coming to pick me?" 

"It's Friday night, plus I got off work early. How about we go out for dinner?" 

"Sure." 

The evening sky of Seattle, Washington was a pretty one that night, one filled with gorgeous colours. Yeosang softly smiles as he leans closer towards the window, eyes watching the beautiful scenery.

Suddenly, he feels Wooyoung's hand land on his thigh, squeezing it lightly. 

Nights like these were Yeosang's favourite, just the two of them. They were both quite busy with their jobs, and so the time they got to have with eachother was always cherished. 

They ended up at one of their favourite restaurants, a Korean one that reminded them of their origins, selling famous foods such as bibimbap, tteboki, kimchi fried rice and plenty more. The owner of the restaurant is quite fond of them also as regulars, making sure to feed them well. 

They moan in satisfaction when the hot food lands in their mouths, hungry from their busy days. 

"How was your day?" Yeosang asks, grilling some meat on the grilling pan. 

Wooyoung sighs, running his hands through his soft black hair. "Stressful one." 

Yeosang frowns. "I'm sorry to hear that babe." 

Wooyoung is a big business man for one of the major corporations in Seattle. Yeosang didn't know much about the business life, but Wooyoung was definitely a person with higher status, that he knew. It was why the latter was also so well off in terms of money, _or so he thought_. 

"Here" Yeosang offers, feeding Wooyoung a perfectly grilled piece of meat. Wooyoung chuckles, taking it into his mouth with no hesitation. 

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something" Wooyoung brings up, chewing. Yeosang raises an eyebrow, dropping his chopsticks to give him his full attention. 

Wooyoung smiles. "It's nothing serious, it's just... how would you feel about going to Korea for spring break?" 

Yeosang's eyebrows furrow. Korea? He's never been there before. Luckily enough, his mother taught him Korean growing up and so he was fluent in both the language and English, but it wasn't something that crossed his mind recently, going there. 

"I know, its a sudden topic but my cousin is getting married and I'm his best man. I would really want you there as my plus one? And, it's a great chance for you to finally meet my family" Wooyoung says, hopeful. "Plus... I already bought our plane tickets?" 

Yeosang gasps. "Wooyoung! You didn't even know if I was going to say yes."

"but I also wouldn't take no for an answer. We need this vacation anyways, please babe?" 

Wooyoung places that puppy pout on his face that Yeosang can't resist. He wasn't gonna deny it anyways, it was a good idea for a vacation, heading back home, and he would finally get to meet Wooyoung's mysterious family. Wooyoung didn't like talking about his family either. Every time the topic was brought up, the latter would change it, so this was a great opportunity. 

"Of course I'll go, stop pouting. Plus, it'll also be a great chance to finally visit an old college friend" Yeosang replies.

Wooyoung's pout turns into a big smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Further back of the restaurant, in a secluded corner, sat two Korean girls whispering to one another. 

"Isn't that Jung Wooyoung?" 

"Oh my god it is!"

Pictures are snapped secretly, then sent to various kakao talk groups where people are freaking out. 

_"Who is that with him?"_

_"What's he doing?"_

_"Does his family know he's dating?"_

_"Oh my god he's taken!?"_

But in their small bubble of love, Wooyoung and Yeosang fail to notice the prying eyes. 

*******

"How about this?" Yeosang asks, pulling out a bright yellow shirt. 

His mother rolls her eyes, scoffing. "I know I'm not one big on fashion but even I know that's not it. You'll look like the sun, I'm glad i'm here to help." 

Yeosang chuckles in offence. "Exactly eomma, to help not diss." 

His mother smiles, going through a rack of clothes. "Do you know anything about his family?" 

Yeosang frowns, shaking his head. "Other than that his father is a big business man, he was raised by his grandma and has no siblings but plenty of cousins, nope." 

His mother frowns, eyebrows furrowing. "Weird, but atleast you'll be meeting them soon enough."

Yeosang did find it weird, he always did, but he wasn't one to really pry. The subject on family was a touchy one to Wooyoung, so Yeosang decided to just let the man be. He would eventually have to open up to him. It was nerve racking to say the least now, they hadn't even touched down in South Korea and he was already jittery. He had no idea what was in store.

Something just didn't feel right. 

"Now these are lovely, let's get you to try them on. After we'll head to the salon to retouch your hair, your roots are coming in too much and it's messing up the look of your blonde locks" his mother nags. 

*******

The day of the departure Wooyoung picks Yeosang up at his apartment with a chauffeur. Once they arrive at the airport, the chauffeur takes them to a hidden pathway, leading them towards a hostess that greets them with a bow. 

"Mr. Jung? Mr. Kang? Please follow me, you get early access on the plane for your business class seats" She tells them.

Yeosang raises an eyebrow, chuckling in disbelief. "I think you've made a mistake. We don't fly business, we fly econo-" 

Wooyoung suddenly laughs, shushing Yeosang before turning back to the hostess. "We'll follow along, please continue." He grabs Yeosang's hand, dragging him along to follow. Yeosang's face holds a look of confusion as they board the plan into the business class, luxury he has never seen before. 

The hostess leads them to their secluded seats and bows once more before leaving. Yeosang turns to Wooyoung with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "Korea is not close, an economy class ticket is _still_ expensive. How the hell did you afford all this? I mean I know your job is well off but babe, this is like _family rich_ type of stuff." 

Wooyoung awkwardly laughs, face holding some sort of guilt. Yeosang takes a seat, eyes narrowing towards his boyfriend. "What aren't you telling me?" 

Wooyoung coughs, scratching the back of his neck. "So.. maybe my family is a bit rich?" 

"... a bit?" 

"Like... really rich?" 

Yeosang frowns. "And I'm just finding out now because?" 

"I really didn't want that being a starting point of our relationship. I've been used so many times by other people, plus it's not something I truly care for anyways." 

"I understand that babe, but you.. you don't even act like you're rich? I mean I know you have an expensive car and a really nice apartment, but you literally use my Netflix password, and work out at a cheap gym?" 

Wooyoung laughs, intertwining their fingers once he grabs Yeosang's hand. Shrugging, he leans his head back into the soft seat. "Those small things are honestly what keep me sane." 

Yeosang watches him, taking in the true beauty of his partner.

He wonders how he got so lucky. 

"Well that aside, I'm glad I'll be finally meeting some of your family." 

"Me too babe" Wooyoung replies before kissing the back Yeosang's hand, but behind his happy eyes hold a small part of fear, one Yeosang fails to detect as he starts chatting about the luxuries of business class. 

*******

Yeosang is in awe once they land. He finds it surreal that he's finally in South Korea. He's really taking everything in. Arrival at pick-up, Yeosang is surprised when camera lights are flashing suddenly in a blaze as him and Wooyoung make their way through the gates. 

_Paparazzi?_

The flashing lights are new to Yeosang and are a bit blinding to his eyes, so he loses his footing and stumbles. Luckily Wooyoung notices and immediately wraps his arm around his waist, directing him. "Stay close to me." 

Once security helps them make their way through the paparazzi and to a secluded room, there are two people already inside waiting for them, eyes widening in joy as they enter. 

"Hyung!" Wooyoung yells, immediately running to the shorter of the two standing there. They laugh as they tightly embrace, the other gorgeous man watching them with a wide smile as well. Wooyoung is then quick to hug the taller one, embracing him tightly. "Seonghwa hyung! It's been so long." 

Once the hugs are done, Wooyoung steps back, grabbing Yeosang's hand to bring him close. "Babe, this is my favourite cousin Hongjoong, and his fiancee Seonghwa. They're the ones getting married." 

Yeosang smiles widely at them, slightly bowing before shaking their hands. "It's nice to finally meet the both of you! I heard a lot about the two of you." 

Hongjoong smiles at him with a cocked eyebrow, eyes turning to Wooyoung. "Oh Wooyoung-ssi has mentioned us? How cute, he must of really missed me." 

Wooyoung rolls his eyes as they all chuckle. Seonghwa turns to Yeosang. "We have to get dinner together! Lets go and catch up." They all agree.

They end up at a rich restaurant, a private room, lavish interior with food more expensive than Yeosang has ever seen, eyes wide at the menu.

"Can't believe hyung is finally settling down, he was such a crazy one back in the days" Wooyoung says as he swirls his wine. 

Hongjoong chuckles as they both fall into a small chatter together, catching up. Seonghwa turns towards Yeosang, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Yeosang blushes "What?" 

Seonghwa coughs, moving closer to him. "I've never seen Wooyoung like this, so... in love. It's nice to see him finally so happy after all the heartbreaks you know? I'm glad you've come into his life, truly." 

He looks towards Wooyoung, the other laughing at something Hongjoong mentioned. Yeosang's eyes are filled with so much adoration as he stares at him. "I'm glad he's mines as well, I've never been so happy." 

Seonghwa smiles, pushing him lightly. "Soon it'll be the wedding for you two." 

Yeosang blushes, truly hoping one day it really is. 

"Speaking of which, you are officially invited to my bachelor party. It'll be nice to have you there as well, will you please come? for me?" 

Yeosang can't say no, so he nods with a small smile. "Of course." 

Seonghwa cheers in glee before returning his attention back to the menu. The wedding was in a week's time, and there was still many things to go through before it, such as meeting the rest of Wooyoung's family the following evening. The nerves are still there, but after meeting Hongjoong Yeosang was a bit more optimistic.

That night they reside in an expensive hotel where all their belongings have been brought. They are in the en suite, grand and luxurious. Yeosang is gasping at everything, sending various pictures to his mom such as the golden bathtub. 

Wooyoung has a few calls to make so Yeosang takes a shower without him before changing into his nightwear. He waits on the bed for Wooyoung to finish his calls and take a shower as well, scrolling through his phone then starting a new book he brought. Eventually, Wooyoung finally emerges out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, hair and chest wet. 

Yeosang drops his book, slowly lowering his reading glasses with a hungry stare. Wooyoung chuckles, sending him a small wink as he heads towards his luggage. 

Yeosang sits up, running a hand through his blonde hair. "So, are you going to finally let me in on the status of your family? What was that at the airport? I literally felt like we were celebrities."

Wooyoung laughs, grabbing another towel to quickly dry his hair. "Another time, I promise. I don't want to focus on that right now." 

"Babe, we're literally doing nothing in the middle of the night. What else is there to focus on?" 

Wooyoung raises an eyebrow, smirk appearing on his mouth. "Oh, I can think of many other things to focus on" he says seductively as he approaches the end of the bed. Yeosang squeals when his foot is grabbed, body pulled towards the edge of the bed where Wooyoung stands. 

"Like this" Wooyoung whispers, leaning down to hover over him. He gives Yeosang a forceful peck on the lips, repeating the action a couple of times before attaching their lips for a deeper kiss. Yeosang hums in contentment, wrapping his arms around the other to pull him onto him fully as their tongues tangle and dance in a heated trance. 

The next morning Yeosang wakes up naked under the covers to the sun beaming through the window onto his skin. He yawns, stretching as he sits up. Wooyoung is getting dressed, fixing his hair in the mirror. "Morning sleepy head." 

"Where you going? Come back to bed" Yeosang mumbles, falling back onto the pillow. 

"I have best man duties to attend. You're going to visit your friend today right? Don't forget the family party starts at six, I'll text you the address. I can send you a chauffeur if you want, just let me know." 

Yeosang nods with a hum, closing his tired eyes. He feels a light peck on his cheek before sleep overcomes him again. 

*******

When the taxi drops him off, Yeosang wonders if he's at the right address when he stumbles upon the big house. Regardless, he buzzes the gate buzzer, and soon enough the large black gates are swinging open. He proceeds to enter, looking around curiously, but soon enough a familiar individual is running out the front door, smile wide. 

"Hyung!" 

"Mingi-ssi!" 

They embrace tightly, haven't seen each other for a few years. They were good friends in America, studying together. Yeosang always promised to come see him in Korea, and well here he finally was. 

"I didn't know your family was this loaded" Yeosang exclaims, looking around. Having a mansion in Korea only belonged to the wealthy families, for the industrial sight was one popular in tall buildings or low bungalows. 

Mingi chuckles, grabbing his arm. "Come in! We're just about to have lunch."

Inside is even more beautiful, luxurious grand majestic furniture, curling stairs, tall ceilings, pristine. There are maids walking around, bowing lightly towards them as they do. Yeosang is in utter shock as he's pulled towards a big dining area, the long table already occupied by a few people. 

"Eomma, abeoji, this is Yeosang-ssi!" Mingi introduces. At the end of the table sit an older couple, smiles wide on their faces. Yeosang notices Mingi gets his sharp looks from his father. 

"Nice to meet you son! Mingi has told us so much about you, you really helped him during his study period in America and for that we are truly grateful. Please, sit!" Mr. Song calls, gesturing Yeosang to come forward. 

"Oh what a pretty boy!" Mrs. Song gushes towards Yeosang. His cheeks emitt a light blush as he bows towards her. 

"That's my hyung, Jisoo, and my annoying younger twin sisters Jessie and Maeyon" Mingi introduces the rest. The twin girls stick their tongue out at Mingi cutely before waving at Yeosang, whereas Jisoo nods towards Yeosang with a small smile. He resembles Mingi a lot.

The food for lunch is served afterwards, Yeosang chatting lightly with the welcoming Song family.

"Please dear, eat more, enjoy all you can!" Mrs. Song gestures towards the food.

Yeosang chuckles, slightly bowing his head again. "Thank you Mrs. Song, but I still have a dinner party to attend tonight."

"Oh right, Mingi mentioned you were dating. What was his name again?" Mr. Song asks.

"Jung Wooyoung" Yeosang replies. In complete seconds, the table silences as everyone stops eating, even the maids stop moving for a second. Mr. Song coughs, choking on his piece of meat, where then Mrs. Song quickly reaches her arm towards his back to hit.

"Aigooo dear, chew my gosh" she complains.

Mr. Song quickly takes a sip of his water, clearing his throat. Yeosang looks towards all of them in confusion. 

"Jung Wooyoung? As in THE Jung Wooyoung? hyung you never told me it was THE Jung Wooyoung!" Mingi exclaims, jumping up to grab his phone. 

"I'm literally lost right now" Yeosang replies. 

"A chaebol family! The Jung family is literally one of the richest families in Korea, have you been sleeping under a rock?!" Mingi exclaims. 

"Chaebol?"

"Yes! They own the richest businesses in Korea, his father, and before that was his grandfather, and before that was his great grand father, its legit a family line! Wooyoung is the heir!" 

"I... I didn't even know" Yeosang whispers. 

"All it takes is a simple google search. You're telling me you've been dating one of Korea's most famous chaebol's and you had no idea!? Aigoooo hyung" Mingi says in defeat, dropping his head in his arms. "That psychology brain of yours is sometimes so blind." 

"Leave him alone Mingi, I'm sure Wooyoung wanted to keep the news away from him" Jisoo cuts in.

Yeosang feels like an oblivious idiot. 

_That was why._

It was why whenever Yeosang brought up the aspect of family up to Wooyoung, Wooyoung never wanted to talk about it. It explained why Wooyoung had so much money, and why he was such a successful business man in America already, a high status. Everything was starting to make sense, and it was all hitting him with full force.

_How could I be so stupid?_

It was true, all it really did take was a single google search, but truly Yeosang had never even thought about it, not for one second. Things weren't like this in America, Wooyoung wasn't noticed on the streets there like he was here.

_But why did he keep all this away from me for so long?_

"Oh my god, and let me guess you're going to the annual Jung family dinner party tonight am I right? Wearing that!? Thank god you came to me" Mingi sighs, grabbing Yeosang's arm to pull him up. 

"Where are we going?" Yeosang asks. 

They travel up the large staircase and into a big bedroom, Yeosang guesses as Mingi 's considering all the posters, and then are lead into the biggest walk-in closest Yeosang has ever seen. 

"I have some old suits that outgrew my long legs that I believe should fit you perfectly. They're named brands, like Gucci and Dior. It should do" Mingi finally replies, going through his clothes in a hurry. 

Yeosang sighs with a frown, sitting on a small velvet chair in the corner. 

"Did you seriously not know all of this?" Mingi asks as he quickly rummages through a pile of clothes he's placed on the ground. 

"I knew he was rich but not like this. Then again, I clearly didn't know lots of things. I didn't even know you were this rich." 

Mingi scoffs. "My family to them is a piece of trash. We're wealthy but not on their level, trust me. If you're going to meet the Jung family you gotta dress to impress. Come here." 

Mingi pulls out a grey suit with a black dress shirt to go under. "Put this on, come on chop chop we have to hurry." 

Surprisingly the suit fits perfectly. Mingi unbuttons the top few buttons, then leads Yeosang over to the vanity mirror. "Gonna quickly do some light makeup." 

Yeosang sits still as Mingi works, thoughts quickly taking over his mind. The nerves were hitting even more now that he's realized the status of the family he was going to see and going to have to impress. 

"You okay?" Mingi asks as he squeezes some bb cream on his hand. 

"Yeah... I'm just... I don't know why he didn't tell me. I feel like such a fool." 

Mingi frowns. "I'm sure there is a reason, don't let it get to your head. What matters is that he loves you, and with that the two of you can get through anything." Mingi was right. He couldn't allow this to get his head, he had to be ready.

After, Mingi quickly uses an iron to lightly curl Yeosang's blonde locks into neat waves, appreciating his work after its done. 

"You truly are a beauty hyung, so easy to work with. I'm done, let's get you to that party." 

*******

"Are you sure you gave me the right address? We're in the middle of forest land" Mingi complains, driving up the steep hill. Big trees surrounded them in the dark night as they drove, the roads quiet. 

"It's the one Wooyoung texted me so I'm pretty sure" Yeosang replies, looking at his phone again. 

Suddenly, Mingi is gasping. When Yeosang looks up he's pretty sure his jaw has dropped down to his legs. There, coming into view, was the biggest mansion Yeosang has ever laid eyes on. 

"Holy shit" Mingi whispers, driving faster. 

When the whole thing comes into view, it doesn't even fathom to Yeosang how this could possibly be a house where someone lives in. There is a major water fountain in the front of it, water streaming beautifully down. They roll up to the gold gates where men in black suits, security guards, stand and watch them. Mingi rolls down the window, smile cocky. 

"We are under Kang Yeosang, check the list." 

One of the guard does as the others whisper to each other, before they nod. Suddenly the gate opens, Mingi driving his sports car up towards the front where other cars are waiting for the valet near the entrance. 

"There's no way in hell I'm going in there alone, I'm gonna have a panic attack. You have to come with me" Yeosang gasps. The nerves were suddenly starting to hit him full force, so bad that his hands were shaking. 

"All you had to do was ask hyung" Mingi replies, before he reaches into the back seat, pulling out a suit and a small bag of cosmetics.

Yeosang chuckles. "Did you seriously have that ready?" 

Mingi nods, stepping out of the car as the valet approaches. "Oh hell yeah, ya never know when you'll need it." 

They follow behind some other guests, making their way towards the grand entrance. Inside are people of only rich status, females in beautiful looking expensive gowns, males in suits that most likely cost a fortune. The decor is nothing like Yeosang has ever seen, words are not even fathomable to explain the inside interior. 

"Holy fuck" Mingi chuckles, eyes in astonishment similar to Yeosang's. 

"Babe you made it!" A voice suddenly appears. Wooyoung is in front of them in seconds, appearance dashing as he occupies a black on black suit, black hair gelled back to perfection. 

"Wow you look amazing" Wooyoung gushes, checking Yeosang out. 

"Says you" Yeosang replies, blush forming on his cheeks. They share a quick kiss, cut off by someone clearing their throat. 

"First of all, this-" Mingi points to Yeosang's body. "was all my work okay? Second of all, people are watching us and I feel weird so can you two cut the PDA? and lastly, I would like to be shown to the washroom so I can change thank you very much." 

Yeosang laughs, grabbing Wooyoung's hand. "This is my good friend Mingi, the one I studied with." 

"Nice to meet you Mingi-ssi, and thank you for taking care of Yeosang." 

"My pleasure, but see to it you hurt him and I'll be coming for you and your whole family. Now excuse me." Mingi walks off to find a washroom, but not before pulling out his phone and talking selcas near the expensive furniture, Wooyoung watching him with wide eyes. Yeosang covers his mouth in a small giggle.

That was Mingi for sure. 

"What a peculiar guy, he seems like a great friend" Wooyoung says, turning back to him. 

Yeosang smiles. "He is." 

Yeosang wants to bring up the newfound news, but he knows the place and time isn't right, so he remains silent. 

A waiter stops in front of them with a bowl of water. Yeosang thanks the man, grabbing the bowl to take a sip of the cool looking water when Wooyoung squeals, shaking his head. "That water is for rinsing your hands babe." 

Yeosang has never felt so embarrassed, and can hear giggles surrounding him from prying eyes. "Oh my god, sorry." 

The waiter smiles awkwardly before walking off. Wooyoung grabs his hand to lead him elsewhere. "It's okay, you'll learn as we go." 

The water incident is suddenly forgotten when Wooyoung leads him into a grand kitchen. There are a bunch of chefs preparing meals, but there is a woman that catches his eye immediately. 

She's calling out orders to the chefs, but her aura is strong in dominance. She's older, but still beautiful, slim in a long purple gown with what looked like silvers all over, _real_ silver. Her black hair is pinned in a perfect tight bun, makeup light and flawless. Once she turns, her dark eyes land on the couple, eyes surprisingly resembling Wooyoung's, but also not holding that shine he loved so much. 

She places a smile on her face, walking towards them. "Wooyoung-ssi, it's been a while hasn't it? I've missed you honey, come here." 

They share a small embrace, Wooyoung lightly pecking her cheek. "I'm sorry your father couldn't be here, you know the type of busy man he is. He's overseas for a trip." 

"It's no problem Eomma, I want you to meet someone. This is my good friend, Yeosang" Wooyoung replies, pulling Yeosang closer. 

_Good friend?_

Yeosang cringes but lets it go, it wasn't the time and place. He formally bows, smile wide. "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Jung. Wooyoung has told me a lot about you." 

Her judging eyes rake Yeosang's body up and down, fake tight smile on her face. "Yes, well unfortunately I can't say the same. He hasn't told me much about you."

Wooyoung lets out an awkward chuckle.

"So Yeosang, tell me, what do your mother and father do?"

"My father passed away before I was born. I never got the chance to meet him, but my mother is a paediatric nurse" Yeosang replies. Mrs. Jung seems as if she's bored, humming as she checks the food the chefs have prepared. 

"Ah, and you? what do you do?" 

"I'm a psychology professor at Seattle University." 

"Professor? Impressive.. but what about business? Any interest in that at all?" 

Yeosang shakes his head. "Not really, I mean my mother always taught me to follow my dreams, and I've always wanted to teach." 

Mrs. Jung hums again, nodding. "Seems like she's a woman of ... immense liberty I presume. Well, it was nice meeting you, I'll catch up with the two of you later okay?" She waves them goodbye before exiting the kitchen. 

Yeosang lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Okay, she hates me." 

Wooyoung chuckles, pecking his cheek. "She hates almost everyone, don't let it get to your head. C'mon, there's some more people I want you to meet." 

Yeosang sighs as he's lead to another area of the mansion, a music room. Behind the piano is a young man playing the instrument beautifully. He lightly sings as well, voice angelic. Wooyoung knocks on the door, the young man's head turning towards them before he smiles. 

"Hyung!" 

The young man gets up and runs toward Wooyoung, hugging him. 

"Jongho-ssi, I want you to finally meet Yeosang." 

Jongho's eyes turn to the said man, genuine smile on his face. "Ah, the culprit of stealing hyung's heart. It's nice to meet you Yeosang, I'm Jongho, Wooyoung's musical prodigy of a younger cousin." 

"It's nice to meet you as well, you have a beautiful voice" Yeosang replies. 

Jongho winks, before returning back to his piano. "Thank you! I'm practicing for an important recital, so as much as I would like to chat, I have work to do, sorry!" 

Yeosang chuckles. "That's okay, fighting!" 

They wave goodbye, exiting the room. Suddenly, a man appears before Wooyoung, claiming his mother is calling for him. 

"Give me one second" Wooyoung tells the man, leading Yeosang elsewhere. 

"I have to go but I'll be right back. In the mean time meet my other cousin, Yunho, he's the fun one" Wooyoung claims, pushing Yeosang towards a taller pale man with big eyes and brown hair. 

"Yeosang-ssi, the talk of the town! It's nice to finally meet you" Yunho says, smile wide. Wooyoung gives Yeosang a quick peck goodbye before leaving.

Many eyes in the room are suddenly on Yeosang, whispers here and there. 

"Hello Yunho-ssi, I'm sorry I'm just a bit uncomfortable with all the stares" Yeosang whispers, looking around. 

Yunho rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. "Don't mind them, just arrogant rich people like the usual. You're a catch that's why, they're all just jealous." 

Yeosang blushes. "Thank you Yunho-ssi, you know you'd-" 

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Gosh, you have a stray hair" Mingi appears out of no where in an expensive looking outfit, looking well put together. His vibrant red hair stands out, making him look so fierce. He quickly fixes Yeosang's hair before turning towards Yunho. 

"Oh, who's this?" 

"This is Yunho, Wooyoung's cousin. Yunho-ssi, this is Mingi, my best friend." 

"A pleasure to meet you" Mingi says, shaking his hand. 

"The pleasure is all mine" Yunho replies, cocky smile on his face. 

Yeosang can tell right after that interaction that things won't stop there between them. The two immediately strike up a conversation while Yeosang is in his own thoughts for a little. Later on, everyone is ushered outside towards the backyard where Mrs. Jung stands, Wooyoung beside her on a small stage.

Yeosang stands with Yunho and Mingi in the crowd as everyone claps for the Jung family.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight, I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. As you all know, Mr. Jung is a very busy man and unfortunately could not be with us tonight as he is overseas, but he sends his regards. I also want to acknowledge my son, Wooyoung, who has finally come home after studying in America for a few years. I'm glad to say that as the heir, he will be taking over the Jung business once the time is right." 

Everyone claps, cheering as Wooyoung stares at his mother with a small look of shock, as if the news was new to him as well. Yeosang is confused, Wooyoung never told me he would be taking over the family business eventually. Did that mean he was planning to stay in Korea forever? 

"As well, in addition to the good news, the Jung family has settled a great business deal with the Choi family, one that will change the industry. I want to also thank the Choi family, please come up." 

There, an older man and a younger man proceed to take the stage. The younger man is one with sharp features, body slim but you can tell is lean with muscle. His black hair occupies his face and eyes in a sexy daring way as he looks out towards the crowd. 

Weirdly, his eyes land on Yeosang with a small look of darkness, slight smirk on his features before his eyes move away. 

The older man takes the mic, talking to the crowd about the new business deal. Yeosang's eyes dart towards the younger Choi as he steps back, standing beside Wooyoung. The two smile at eachother before San starts to whisper somethings to Wooyoung. Wooyoung lightly laughs, leaning into the other to reply a whisper as well. 

Yeosang doesn't know why but those small interactions fill him with fury, jealousy, as if taunting. 

"Who's that?" Yeosang whispers. 

Yunho and Mingi's confused eyes follow his. "Oh, Choi San, heir of the Choi family, another chaebol" Mingi replies. 

"They've known each other since like diapers. He's also Wooyoung's ex. Their parents wanted them to get married so bad, but things didn't really work out, they were on and off for years. I think the limit was the long distance because Wooyoung wanted to go to America. I would say he was Wooyoung's first love" Yunho explains. 

Mingi gives Yunho a 'what the fuck' look, Yunho oblivious until he realizes. "B-but.. that happened a long time ago, I mean longggg, there really is nothing anymore trust me" he tries to save.

Mingi sighs with a small face palm. 

Suddenly, San is interloping his arm in Wooyoung's arm, the other unfazed as he continues to listen to Mr. Choi.

They seemed so comfortable with each other. 

_Of course Yeosang, they dated, but still, they're exes?_

"Look at our two heirs, aigooo" someone in the crowd yells. "The perfect couple!" 

Mingi and Yunho turn to Yeosang with wide eyes. 

"I think I'm going to head out" Yeosang mentions before walking away from the crowd. 

"Shit, I'll call you later okay?" Mingi quickly says to Yunho before following Yeosang. 

On their way out, Seonghwa suddenly appears, hugging Yeosang. "Yeosang-ssi! Can't wait to see you at my bachelor party tomorrow, remember to bring a change of clothes for an overnight stay at the resort, don't be late!" 

_Right_ , Seonghwa's bachelor party. Yeosang had almost forgotten about it. 

"Right! I'll see you!" Yeosang replies, painting a fake smile. 

Once they finally enter Mingi's car, Mingi turns to him with a sigh. "So you're really just gonna leave without telling him anything?" 

"Ill send him a text. Do you mind if I stay at yours tonight? I don't want to go back to the hotel." 

Mingi frowns. "Sure, but don't you want to talk to him about everything?" 

"I will eventually, I've just had enough for tonight. I'm over it" Yeosang concludes, dropping his head back with a deep sigh. Mingi lightly pats his thigh before driving off. 

"Have you seen Yeosang?" Wooyoung asks familiar faces passing by, many replying no. 

He groans, looking around a bit more when he finally spots Yunho talking with Jongho. "Hyung! Have you seen Yeosang? I've been looking everywhere for him." 

"Yeah, he left a while ago with Mingi-ssi. He was a bit upset." 

"Upset? About what? I don't understand why he would leave without telling me." 

Yunho shrugs, deciding to keep things to himself. "Beats me. You should talk to him when you get the chance." 

Wooyoung is about to dial Yeosang's number when his mother is suddenly calling him, pulling him along to greet some other guests.

By the end of the night, Wooyoung is exhausted. He looks at his phone to see a text from Yeosang. 

**My future husband**

_Staying with Mingi tonight, we're gonna catch up. I'll see you after the bachelor parties Xx_

Wooyoung sighs, throwing his phone across the room. 

Suddenly, theres a knock on the door, his mom entering. 

"Where's that friend of yours? Yeosang?" She asks. 

"My boyfriend eomma, and he left. I don't know, he was upset about something." 

She hums, slowly circling him. "Are you sure this isn't just another one of your flings? Now that you're back, I think it would be a great opportunity for you and San to work things out." 

Wooyoung scoffs. "What? No eomma, I love Yeosang. San and I were never going to work, we always butt heads. You know this." 

She sighs, turning away. "I just don't understand. His family isn't of status, what can he really do for our business?" 

Wooyoung glares, jaw clenching. "You know I don't care for that, I love him regardless. I've been used too many times, he fell in love with me for me, and that's all I've ever wanted. As my mother I hope you can support that." 

She sighs, biting her lips. "Goodnight Wooyoung." 

Leaving the room, she starts to think of a plan in her head. Wooyoung explores his old room, reminiscing, all the memories, all the hardships. The night didn't feel right without Yeosang by his side. 

*******

"I'm so glad you made it!" Seonghwa screeches, hugging Yeosang. "We're flying out to Jeju island in my dad's private jet, so excited!" 

Yeosang smiles at Seonghwa as the other greets all his friends. There are ones that stare at Yeosang, judging looks possessing their eyes as they whisper about him. He awkwardly smiles, but it turns genuine in glee when he spots Jongho. 

"Hyung!" Jongho calls, hugging him. 

"Are you coming for the bachelor party too?" Yeosang asks. 

Jongho nods. "I'm good friends with Seonghwa hyung. I'm Wooyoung's cousin on his mom's side, where as Hongjoong and Yunho are his cousins from his dad's side so they are more close" he explains. 

Yeosang nods in understanding, wrapping his arm around the shorter's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here, I won't feel so alone." 

Suddenly, a movement catches Yeosang's eye. 

_It's Choi San._

He walks towards the two, cocky smile on his features again. He nods towards Jongho before his eyes land on Yeosang. "Jongho-ssi. Ah, you must be Yeosang-ssi, Wooyoung's good _friend_? Surprised you got invitied to this considering your status but Seonghwa has always been the soft one." 

He laughs as he walks off, some others in the group following behind him. Yeosang glares with anger, silently cursing the other. 

"Dont mind his cocky ass, he's just jealous you were able to pin down Wooyoung, something he could never do" Jongho reassures. 

They eventually fly to the resort. The views are beautiful, Yeosang is in true awe and astonishment. He actually ends up having a good time, especially with Jongho by his side. During the evening, it's when they are all made to get massages when Yeosang curses, because San is put right beside him. 

He tries to not acknowledge the other's presence, but soon he's talking. 

"I've always been curious as to how someone like you even caught someone like Wooyoung, what did you have to do? Spread your legs?" 

Yeosang ignores him, teeth clenching in anger. 

"I hope you know we're destined to be together. From the beginning of time, our parents have always wanted that. He likes to fool around a lot, that Wooyoung, but eventually we'll find our ways back to each other, it's inevitable."

Yeosang remains quiet. 

"He's the heir, he's going to have to stay in Korea now, and what? Do you plan to stay as well? or go back to America? Like that'll work." 

Yeosang is almost at his tipping point.

"We've broken up countless of times, I mean we've known each other since we were kids. I was his first kiss, his first love. The first man he _put_ himself inside of." 

Yeosang sits up, quickly wrapping his robe around himself.

 _He's had enough_.

He thanks the masseuse before walking away from the area, planning to head back to his hotel room. 

San smiles in accomplishment, sending a text out to his group of friends. _He's on the move._

Passing the others, Yeosang can hear them talking about him as well. 

"He's a fucking gold digging slut, Wooyoung will drop him soon enough."

"Not to mention how ugly he is, like has he ever heard of plastic surgery?" 

Their giggles invade his mind as he quickly speeds off, tears inevitably falling from his eyes. Jongho, who skipped out on the massages, catches Yeosang walking in a hurry, stopping him. 

"Hyung? Are you okay? What happened?" 

Yeosang sniffs, wiping his tears. "I-I'm fine." 

Jongho frowns, before grabbing his hand and following him to the hotel room. When Yeosang enters the room, he screams, spotting a dead fish on his bed, the blood everywhere. There is also writing on the wall, reading " **Die gold digger**." 

"What the fuck!? I'm calling security" Jongho screams. 

Yeosang feels numb at this point, just. Numb. 

Jongho leads him to his own hotel room, sitting him on the bed. "Hyung you okay?" 

Yeosang doesn't reply, mind elsewhere. 

"Please don't let them get to you, they're all jealous nobodies. I'll talk to Seonghwa about this, it's so ridiculous. They're acting like immature children!" 

Yeosang finally snaps out of his daze. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I don't understand why Seonghwa has such friends." 

Jongho hums. "Well, when you grow up in that community you just get used to them. It sucks."

Yeosang doesn't even have the power to cry anymore, he won't waste his tears on such pathetic people, he was angry. He didnt deserve this treatment, he really did nothing wrong. 

"I'll be fine Jongho, don't worry. My mom raised me with tougher skin than that." 

Yeosang was feeling a lot of emotions at the moment that he really didn't know how to describe, but what he did know was that he was stronger than all of them and he wouldn't let them bring him down. 

At Hongjoong's bachelor party was a more wild scene. A big party, with strippers here and there, alcohol, craziness in general. 

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let Yunho organize my party" Hongjoong sighs, looking around. 

Wooyoung laughs, grabbing his arm. "Cmon." 

They end up in a secluded area, lightly sipping on beer and catching up.

_Just like old times._

"Hyung I need your opinion on something" Wooyoung suddenly says. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a blue velvet box. Opening it reveals a gorgeous diamond ring, a loud gasp emitting from Hongjoong. 

"You're going to ask him to marry you aren't you!?" 

Wooyoung nods as a blush appears on his face. 

Hongjoong squeals. "Yes! I'm so happy for you, truly Woo, I really am." 

Wooyoung smiles, closing the box. "I want to think he'll say yes, but with everything going on, you know with the family and the media. I'm a bit scared." 

Hongjoong takes a sip of his beer, using his hand to wave it off. "Trust me, love beats all. Yeosang will notice. The way he stares at you is truly like no other. Be confident with it." 

*******

Yeosang returns to the hotel room feeling like shit. It's empty, so he decides to take a quick shower. After his shower, and while he's putting his face mask on, the door opens, revealing a tired looking Wooyoung.

Wooyoung immediately smiles once he spots him, dropping his things to approach him. He wraps his arms around Yeosang from behind, inhaling his scent before lightly pecking his neck in repeated kisses.

"I missed you."

Yeosang places a tight smile on his face, turning around in Wooyoung's arms to give him a proper kiss on the lips. "I missed you too."

Wooyoung looks into his eyes, face filled with worry. He immediately detected it. "What's wrong?"

Yeosang sighs, stepping around Wooyoung to take a seat on the bed. "We need to talk."

Wooyoung frowns but nods regardless, taking a seat beside him.

Yeosang jumps right into it. "Why did you introduce me as your good friend to your mom instead of your boyfriend?" 

Wooyoung's mind tries to recall the interaction, confused expression on his face. "I didn't even realize I said that baby, I'm sorry. I just get so nervous around her because she judges everything, but I promise I told her you're my boyfriend."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a chaebol? I was left looking like a confused idiot in front of Mingi and his family."

Wooyoung sighs. "I already told you, I didn't want that being the starting point of our relationship after being used so many times. After, I was just so comfortable without you knowing I didn't know how to tell you. It gives me no right, I know, I'm truly sorry. Being a chaebol isn't as great as people think it is, trust me." 

Yeosang nods with a small frown. "I'm just being honest with you as your partner, and truth be said, I'm having a tough time here. Your mother doesn't seem to like me, and this Choi San person? Your ex? He's really out to get me." 

Yeosang recalls the events that happened during Seonghwa's bachelor party, telling everything to Wooyoung. Wooyoung is in shock and anger.

"I knew he was a hard head but not like this, I'm so sorry baby. I'll talk to him, I promise. I don't understand why he's acting out like this. As for my family, I know its harsh now but I'm sure they will come around. Besides, it doesn't matter if they don't. I love you and that's what matters. I won't let anyone change that." 

Yeosang smiles a genuine smile, moving closer to wrap his arms around Wooyoung in a tight embrace. He can't imagine ever having to lose Wooyoung, never, but he was also in fear because his mind was slowly believing that it could happen so. 

***

The Jung family is having a family dumpling night. This time it's only close relatives, making dumplings together, and Yeosang is excited because he's finally going to meet Wooyoung's Grandma, the woman who basically raised him into the beautiful man he is today. 

There are plenty of relatives there, but Yeosang is enjoying his time with Wooyoung, Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Yunho and Jongho, when Mrs. Jung and her sisters, one of them being Jongho's mother, enter the room. Mrs. Jung takes a seat right infront of Yeosang, eyeing him curiously. 

Yeosang bows his head with a small smile. "Hello Mrs. Jung." 

She nods, before rolling up her sleeves to start making some dumplings herself. Yeosang catches glimpse of a big emerald ring on her finger, gasping at its beauty. 

"What a beautiful ring you have Mrs. Jung." 

Mrs. Jung smiles, glancing at it. "Mr. Jung bought it to propose to me. I rarely ever take it off." 

"How romantic. How did you guys meet?" 

"Indeed. We met in university, I was studying to become a lawyer." 

"Oh, I didn't know you were a lawyer" Yeosang mentions. 

"I'm not, I withdrew from the program. It may seem old fashioned but we know how to put family first, it's all about business truly, not chasing one's own dream." 

Its directed towards him, Yeosang knows, but it doesn't lessen the pang he feels towards his heart. He frowns, choosing to remain quiet as Wooyoung glares at his mother. Suddenly, the door opens, revealing an older woman. Everyone stands to greet the posh woman in a deep bow, her grey hair in a perfect ponytail, clothes lavish with expensive silk. 

It's Wooyoung's grandma. 

"Halmoni!" Wooyoung yells, running towards her to embrace her tightly. 

"Wooyoung-ssi, my baby, I've missed you" she replies, embracing her grandson tightly in return. Yeosang joins them to the side, nervous. 

When Wooyoung moves back, he smiles widely, turning to Yeosang. "Halmoni I want you to meet Yeosang, my boyfriend. Yeosang this is my grandma, the woman who raised me, my father's mother." 

The old lady's warm eyes turn to Yeosang, a cute smile on her face. "Aigooo, my Wooyoungie has been taken. Wow, what a pretty young man he is. Yeosang-ssi please take good care of my grandson." 

Yeosang is surprised, she was so welcoming, so warm hearted, much more then Wooyoung's mother. Yeosang nods with a wide smile, bowing deeply. "Of course Halmoni, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." 

Later on, Yeosang is wandering the large mansion, lost. He's trying to find the washroom, looking around, when he's suddenly bumping into Mrs. Jung. 

"Oh, Mrs. Jung. Sorry this place is huge, I'm just looking for the washroom." 

"No problem, I just wanted to talk to you about something Yeosang-ssi. You asked about my ring am I correct?" 

"Ah yes, its beautiful." 

Mrs. Jung nods. "Truth be told, Wooyoung's father had it made when he proposed to me, because Halmoni wouldn't give him the family ring." 

"Oh?" Yeosang asks. 

"Yes, I was not her first choice in terms of who she wanted her son to marry. Honestly, I wasn't even her second." 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea" Yeosang replies. 

"She didn't think I was adequate for her son."

"But she eventually came around?" 

"... yes, but it took many years. Now, I realize she had every right to be concerned, for I had no idea the work that comes with all of this. And, being through what I have been, I know that Yeosang-ssi" she moves closer to him, placing her hand lightly on Yeosang's cheek, smile bitter. "You my son, will _**never**_ be enough." 

She smiles one last time before walking off, leaving Yeosang feeling as if he's been stepped on by a giant, heart dropping. He stands there, frozen for a while as tears collect in his eyes, but he does not let them fall. 

Later on, on their way back to the hotel, Wooyoung notices something is wrong as he drives, placing his hand on Yeosang's thigh to lightly squeeze. "Baby, everything okay?" 

Yeosang snaps out of his daze, pushing the tears that were threatening to fall again back up with a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm good." 

"I know my mom can be tough at times but there isn't anything she wouldn't do for me. That's why she let Halmoni raise me, because Halmoni insisted for it." 

Yeosang ponders in deep thought as he thinks about everything. 

_There isn't anything she wouldn't do for me._

*******

Yeosang and Mingi are out for lunch.

Yeosang fills the other in on the family dumpling night. 

"Damn, they're really putting you through it. I bet if you insisted she write you a 10 million dollar cheque to leave Wooyoung she would do it" Mingi says. 

Yeosang sighs, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know what else to do. The wedding is tomorrow and I don't even want to go. I don't want to cause any drama, it's Seonghwa and Hongjoong's day and clearly I'm not wanted there. I should just sit it out, you know? Tell Wooyoung I have food poisoning or something." 

Mingi gives him a look. 

"What?" 

"That's bullshit, and you know it. You don't need Mrs. Jung to like you, you need her to respect you. Right now she think's you're some undeserving, clueless, gold digging-"

"Okay I get it" Yeosang cuts. 

"My point is, you're a super smart sophisticated expert of a professor of the mind and body, show her that you know?"

Yeosang ponders, nodding. Mingi was right. "You're right."

"Damn straight I'm right, I'm Song Mingi, I'm always right. And I think I know just who to call for help" Mingi smiles. 

*******

The day of the wedding Yeosang heads to Mingi's place to get ready, spotting a whole entourage of stylists upon arrival, including Yunho.

"We are going to style you up!" Mingi screams. "I'm thinking crimp hair, eyeshadow, eyeliner, pink lips, what do you think Yunho-ssi?" 

Yunho nods, giving his clipboard to someone behind him. "All of it. It's time someone stood up to Mrs. Jung. Just not me, don't even let her know I was here. Okay, chop chop, let's go, we're on a tight schedule people. Where are the cappuccinos?" 

There are various suit styles Yeosang tries on, many that are denied by Yunho and Mingi. 

"God, you look like you got barfed on, who picked out this one?" 

Until eventually, there is a dark blue one that fits him perfectly. 

"Now that, IS IT!" Yunho screams, hugging Mingi in glee. 

Yeosang arrives at the wedding looking like a Hollywood star. Mingi is his chauffeur, dramatically even dressing like one, coming out to open the door for him. Yeosang steps out onto the red carpet into the cameras, alongside him Yunho. 

"This is Kang Yeosang, from America, move" Yunho states, leading Yeosang into the venue. 

The venue is absolutely beautiful that's for sure, one that looked like was spent with lots of money. Yunho leaves him because he's one of the groomsmen, cursing at Hongjoong calling up his phone before bidding Yeosang goodbye. Upon arrival, Mrs. Jung, with her posey, spots Yeosang, jaw slightly dropping at his new look. He approaches them, lightly bowing. 

"Greetings everyone. Pleasure to see you all." 

His confidence was radiating, he felt so good. He walks off to take his seat, excited to watch the wedding. It starts eventually, a beautiful ceremony taking place. Yeosang wants to cry as he hears Seonghwa and Hongjoong exchange their vows. He looks towards Wooyoung who is behind Hongjoong as his best man, the other already looking at him.

"I love you" Yeosang mouths to him.

"I love you more" Wooyoung mouths back.

The reception is where things get a bit crazed. Things are great at first, Wooyoung and Yeosang enjoying themselves as a couple, slow dancing, congratulating the new couple, and more. Soon enough though, Wooyoung is being pulled to the side by a family aunt, telling him he is needed elsewhere. He gives Yeosang a quick peck, promising to be back before he's off. 

Yeosang decides to move around the dance floor, dancing with the newly wed couple, Yunho, Jongho, it was all so nice.

It's a period of time and Wooyoung still has not returned, so Yeosang decides to go looking for him. He wanders the large halls of the venue, away from the loud dance floor, when he suddenly hears voices. 

"Why do you keep pushing me away? I miss you." 

"San, stop talking like this seriously, what has gotten into you?" 

"I want you back, I want us to be together again. I love you, Wooyoung." 

There's silence suddenly, so Yeosang turns the corner, heart dropping at what he spots. 

Wooyoung and San were _kissing_. 

Yeosang lets out a small gasp, the other two quickly breaking apart and turning towards him. There's a silence so big in the moment, the three of them frozen. 

"Babe-" Wooyoung finally speaks, but Yeosang is already turning, running back towards the reception.

"Wait! Yeosang!" Wooyoung yells.

Footsteps are heard quickly chasing after him. His arm is grabbed suddenly, but he harshly removes it, glaring at the other. "Get off!" 

"Baby it's a misunderstanding-"

"I don't care anymore Wooyoung, I really don't. The two of you are better off together anyways."

"What?" Wooyoung asks in disbelief. 

"There you two are, I've been looking all over for the both of you. Come with me" Mrs. Jung suddenly appears. Yeosang wants to run off, but he doesn't have it in his heart to disobey her, out of respect, so he follows her alongside Wooyoung, watching the ground. 

In a secluded seating area sits Wooyoung's grandma, a look of sadness on her facial features. She's the first to speak. "Yeosang-ssi. I truly loved the man I got to know. You're a beautiful, smart, respectful, sophisticated man, but... I cannot let you marry my grandson." 

Yeosang's heart drops, Wooyoung's jaw dropping. "Halmoni!" 

Mrs. Jung speaks next. "Yeosang has been lying to us about his family the entire time." 

"What are you talking about?" Yeosang gasps in confusion. 

Mrs. Jung pulls out a brown folder, opening it. "I hired a private investigator." 

"Eomma you did not" Wooyoung warns, but she ignores him. 

"Your father isn't dead, and is very much alive. Your mother cheated on him and got pregnant by another man, then ran off to America. It's all in here." 

"Eomma! How could you?!" Wooyoung shrieks. 

"Could you imagine the scandal that would fall upon our family if the media got their hands on this? How disgraceful! We cannot be linked to this sort of family."

An awkward silence falls upon them, hot tears finally making their way down Yeosang's face as he makes his final decision. "I don't want to be apart of your family anyways." 

He's quick to run off, legs in a fast pace, not looking back. 

"Yeosang!" Wooyoung calls as he tries to go after him. His grandma grabs his arm, shaking her head. "Do not go after him and bring shame to this family." 

Wooyoung glares at the both of them, shrugging her off before running after the other. 

It's as if everything is in slow motion. Yeosang can only hear the beat of his heart and his breath as he runs, the music loud but slow, the guests around him enjoying themselves, such as the newly wed couple who were feeding each other cake. He hears his name, but he doesn't stop running, not until he's outside where he quickly grabs a taxi and tells the driver the address of Mingi's house.

He's called Mingi ahead of time, and so when he reaches the grand gates, Mingi is there already with open arms. Yeosang falls into them, sobbing immensely suddenly, more than he's ever cried in a long time. 

Mingi rubs his back comfortingly, frown etched upon his face. "It's okay hyung, I'm here. We're gonna get through this together." 

*******

A few days have passed. 

Yeosang has done nothing but lay in the guest room bed, sometimes numb, sometimes crying, but overall in so much pain and hurt. He would have never imagined something like this happening, at all. In the end, he was right, he would lose Wooyoung, as much as he didn't want to. 

His phone starts to ring again, caller ID displayed on the phone. 

**My favourite sexy guy**

He's called numerous times, but Yeosang does the same as he always does, pressing the reject button with a deep frown. 

"Hyung? How you feeling?" Mingi asks, stepping into the room. 

Yeosang shrugs, mind elsewhere. 

"How about getting up to take a shower, or eat, or something? I think it'll help." 

Yeosang doesn't move, choosing to remain quiet. He eventually does take a shower, and barley eats, but the pain is still there, raw as ever. 

The next day Mingi comes into his room again. "You have a guest." 

Yeosang's eyes widen, heading shaking. "I don't want to see him." 

Mingi smiles softly. "It's not him." He moves aside, revealing Yeosang's mother. 

"Eomma!" Yeosang cries, getting up the quickest he has in days to embrace his mother. He sobs in her arms as she coos, slowly petting his hair. Eventually when he calms down, they take a seat on the bed. 

"You need to eat something honey, you don't look well." 

Yeosang sighs, deciding to finally say what's been on his mind. "Wooyoung's mother hired a private investigator, they discovered some things. Why did you lie to me? Why didnt you tell me my father was alive?" 

She frowns, pushing her hair behind her ears, ready to tell her story. "My husband was an evil man, one that harshly abused me. Everyday I felt as if I was on the verge of death. I was forced into the marriage by my parents, so I had no choice. He treated me like trash. I had a friend at school, who helped me get through it all. He was the first man I ever loved. We slept together, and I got pregnant, with you. Afraid my husband would kill you once finding out, I fled to America, leaving everything behind." 

Yeosang is in utter shock, jaw dropped as tears pool his eyes again. "I'm so sorry eomma, I had no idea." 

She shakes her head. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have lied to you all these years. I don't regret it, having his baby. He was so kind to me, the best man there ever was. And we had you" She states, smiling at Yeosang. 

Yeosang smiles, moving closer to his mother to grab her hands. "Did you.. you know.. ever think about finding him? telling him?"

She shakes her head no. "I didn't want to be bothersome, and I was afraid my ex husband would find me as well. I have you and that is all I need." 

Yeosang hugs his mother tightly, inhaling her calming scent. "I'm just ready to go home" he croaks.

She hums, slowly rubbing his back. "You know, Wooyoung was the one that called me. He payed to fly me over here, to come to you. I think before we leave, you should talk to him." 

And so,

It's how Yeosang finds himself sitting on a bench in a private park, waiting for the other. It's a nice sunny day, sky blue, grass green. It's warm but the small breezy wind is nice. 

"Yeosang." 

He turns to see Wooyoung walking towards him. He immediately takes a seat beside Yeosang, leaving a bit of cautious space. 

Wooyoung doesn't look good. He's pale, and there are bags under his eyes. His usually perfect hair is a mess, but Yeosang can understand, for he looked the same as well before his mother came.

"I want to apologize. That kiss between San and I meant nothing. He kissed me and I was so surprised I didn't know how to react. I'm so sorry you had to see that, you have to believe me, I love you so much" Wooyoung begs. 

Yeosang gives him a soft sad smile. "I'm sorry too. I jumped to conclusions because I was filled with so much anger and jealousy, but I know the love we have for eachother is real. I know you would never hurt me, and I do believe you, so once again, I'm sorry."

Wooyoung smiles and moves closer, grabbing his hands. "It's okay baby. I'm sorry about my mother and grandmother, I don't care what they say. I want you to know how serious I am, how much I love you. So please Yeosang-ssi, accept this?" 

He pulls the blue velvet box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Yeosang gasps in utter shock, tears immediately pooling in his eyes. 

"Marry me. We'll fight as a couple, I love you and I don't care what anyone says. I can't see myself living without you." 

Yeosang peers at the beautiful diamond ring, the tears in his eyes rolling down his cheeks. He sobs, using his right hand to slowly close the velvet box. Wooyoung looks at him in confusion as Yeosang turns away from him. 

"Wooyoung-ssi, I'm sorry... but I cannot marry you." 

"W-what? Why? I told you I don't care what they say-"

"I know, and I don't either, but I cannot live with knowing the reason your family will resent you is because of me. You are the heir Wooyoung, you can't just give it all up for me. Your mother's blessing means everything to me, and without it, baby I'm so sorry, but we cannot be." 

Wooyoung drops in defeat, gaze turning towards the floor.

"I'll love you forever, until the day I die Wooyoung-ssi. Please don't ever forget it" Yeosang sobs. He slowly presses a light kiss to the other's cheek, before getting up and walking away, leaving Wooyoung, rejected and heartbroken, feeling as if he's just lost everything. 

***

It's the day Yeosang is leaving Korea, when he decides to go to a game cafe. He's playing with some other men when the familiar woman steps inside, removing her sunglasses. 

Yeosang gets up, gesturing towards an empty table. Mrs. Jung takes a seat in front of Yeosang, eyeing him weirdly as they start the chess match. 

"My mother taught me how to play. I assume you know how?" Yeosang asks.

"What is it you want? I know you didn't call me here to play chess" she speaks, moving her white piece forward on the board, an indication that she does know how to play.

"No, I did not" Yeosang replies, moving his dark piece next. "I just want to know why... why you believed I was never good for your son." 

Mrs. Jung scoffs, eyes focused on the chess game. She overthrows a move, removing a black piece that belongs to Yeosang's set, adding it to her side. "It's about business in our family young one. You would never understand." 

They continue to play.

"Don't you want Wooyoung to be happy?" 

"Its an illusion. We know how to build things that will last. Something you know nothing about." 

The game picks up, pieces moving everywhere.

"You don't know me." 

"I know you're not what Wooyoung needs." 

Yeosang hums, continuing to play. "You know, he proposed to me." 

Mrs. Jung freezes, eye twitching. 

Yeosang smiles bitterly. "I told him no, of course, for I didn't have your blessing, or halmoni's, or many others for that matter. He was ready to give it all up, for me, you know? The business, even the family. Leave it all behind so we could be together." 

Mrs. Jung watches him with a careful eye, an unreadable expression on her face. 

"I could care less about what others say truly, I know my love for Wooyoung." He moves a black piece in his set, grabbing a white piece of Mrs. Jung's set to add to his side. "In the end, I knew if Wooyoung chose me, he would lose his family... and if he chose his family... he might spend the rest of his life resenting _you_."

Yeosang finally looks at her again, eyes filled with so much fierce emotion.

Mrs. Jung narrows her eyes, continuing to play. 

"I'm not leaving because I'm scared, or because I think I'm not enough. For the first time... I know I am. I just love Wooyoung so much, and I don't want him to lose his family. I can't imagine my life without my mother" Yeosang continues. "So, I just wanted you to know... that one day, when he marries another lucky person who is enough for you, and your family is happy with the business booming, and the birds are chirping... that it was because of _me_. A poor, raised by a single mother, low class, nobody." 

Yeosang moves one last piece in his set before hitting the button. "Checkmate." 

Mrs. Jung watches him in immense shock for the first time ever. Yeosang stands, giving her one final bow before walking off towards _his_ mother. Yeosang's mother stands from her seat afar as well, peering at Mrs. Jung with a look of pure proudness before she turns to her son.

They join hands and walk off together, leaving the stunned woman alone in her seat. 

When Mrs. Jung gets home, she slowly walks up the grand staircase and towards her son's room. Wooyoung is on the balcony, staring onto the field in deep thought.

Mrs. Jung stands beside him.

"Do you love him? That much?" She suddenly asks.

Wooyoung doesn't even reply, saying something to himself instead, but she hears him loud and clear, and all the raw emotion behind it. "If I had known things were gonna be like this, I would have never brought him here. I would have kept him to myself, hidden away from this toxic family forever. If I had... he would still be mines."

A new look appears in Mrs. Jung's eyes, something in her _finally_ changing. 

***

"Thank you so much for everything Mingi-ssi. I promise I'll come visit again, you're the best friend anyone could possibly have" Yeosang says, embracing the taller tightly. 

"Of course hyung, take care of yourself okay?" 

It's bitter sweet, leaving, Yeosang feels. But he's glad to be finally returning home.

A few hours later, Wooyoung, at the same place, buzzes the gate doorbell repeatedly.

Mingi comes out of his house with a confused and shocked face. "Wooyoung-ssi?" 

"Mingi! Is Yeosang here? I urgently need to speak with him, please" Wooyoung begs. 

Mingi frowns. "I'm sorry, but Yeosang and his mother are already at the airport. Their flight is leaving for America in like 30 minutes." 

"Shit shit shit!" Wooyoung curses, jumping back into his car before speeding off.

At the airport, the gates for departure are closed, they won't let anyone else through, but Wooyoung won't go down without a fight. 

He didn't want it to result to this, he truly hated using his status, but he's never been _so_ desperate. "Do you know who I am? I am Jung Wooyoung, and see to it I'll let my father deal with this airline if I'm not granted access through. It's urgent" Wooyoung spits.

Just as Yeosang and his mother are boarding the flight to Washington, Yeosang hears his name, turning in shock to see Wooyoung trying to make his way down the aisle towards him. 

"Wooyoung?" Yeosang calls in utter confusion. 

"Yeosang! This honestly wasn't the way I wanted to do things, truly I know." He pushes past a couple, their eyes widening once they recognized who was on the plane. "I wanted it to be all romantic, having planned everything, and spend all I could to make it the most beautiful night, but things happen and I totally understand" Wooyoung rambles, helping a woman place her carry-on in the department above before turning back to him. 

"What are you talking about?" Yeosang asks, utterly confused. 

Wooyoung hops the chairs, suddenly standing in front of his lover. He lowers onto one knee, the crowd gasping around them. "Kang Yeosang, will you please do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive, by marrying me?" 

This time when he opens the blue velvet box, there, sits the big _**green emerald ring**_ Mrs. Jung once had on her finger. 

Yeosang gasps, turning to his mother in immense shock. Her smile is wider than ever as her own tears pool in her eyes, quickly nodding towards her son. Tears rolls down Yeosang's cheeks instantly at a fast pace once he turns back to Wooyoung, but this time, they were tears of joy. "Yes!" He screams.

The crowd erupts in cheers as Wooyoung slips the ring onto Yeosang's finger, getting up to share a passionate kiss with him. Wooyoung picks him up and spins him lightly, Yeosang a happy sobbing mess. 

He had thought they truly lost one another for good, but like many said, their love would fight all. 

"I love you." 

"I love you." 

*******

After cancelling the flight, Yeosang finds himself the next day at his own engagement party hosted at a beautiful venue in South Korea. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong are there, holding each other but smiling towards the couple widely in happiness. Yeosang goes to hug them, thanking them for coming.

Next is Mingi, who cheers for the newly engaged couple, a widely smiling Yunho right beside him. Yeosang is quick to hug them as well, thanking them for everything. 

Jongho is on the piano on the stage, playing a beautiful melody, but he waves at Yeosang and Wooyoung, screaming congratulations. 

Surprisingly, Choi San is there as well, a face full of guilt taking over his features. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through Yeosang, I guess I was just jealous at how happy you make Wooyoung. But I truly am happy for the both of you. I hope you can forgive me." 

Yeosang gives him a small sad smile, nodding. "I forgive you San, thank you." It didn't mean they were on good terms, but Yeosang appreciated the apology. 

It's even more weirder when Yeosang makes eye contact with Mrs. Jung at a table from afar. Her eyes are still dark, and cold, but she nods towards him with a small smile. 

The night ends in immense happiness, the soon to be married couple happier than they could ever be. 

"So... you and Yunho?" Yeosang asks Mingi, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Mingi laughs, taking a sip of his champagne. "I don't kiss and tell." 

Yeosang gasps, hitting the other lightly with a laugh. 

_Things wouldn't end there, Yeosang knew that for sure. He knows there will be more problems ahead in the path of their relationship as well, but the love between the two was like no other, and that was always what mattered in the end, because with that, they could fight through anything._

_In the moment, everything was okay, and beautiful, and that was all Yeosang could ever want._

**The End**


End file.
